A Twisted Version of Naruto: Vol 1
by UzumakiHinata2018
Summary: I wanted to be basic and write a "highschool naruto story" so... that's what I did. It's a bit different, to say the least. I made some strange couples at the beginning but don't worry your pretty little mind, it straightens itself out. Eventually. So sit back, don't get triggered, and read my story because why the friggen heck not. (Tryna keep it PG ya know)


**Okay so, I feel like Tenten gets literally no attention so I wanted to give her her 15 minutes of fame. Also sorry that this first chapter is short. I just didn't want to put like 1,000,000,000 gallons of effort into something that nobody enjoys. So tell me if it's good if it is I'll continue, anyway enough rambling let's get to the** **story :D**

Ah, August 27th, the first day of Freshman Year for the infamous Hinata Hyuga and her friends. Hinata was so excited that she barely slept, and she ended up waking herself at five am. Hinata leaped out of bed and took a brush to war with her long violet hair. She grimaced in pain as she tried to remove all the knots from the bird's nest that was her hair. When she was finally satisfied she threw on her school uniform, a white button-down shirt with a black and blue checkered skirt, accompanied by thigh high white socks and a black and blue checkered tie. She went downstairs to make herself some cereal, since she had no experience with a stove, and waited until 6:45 when she could finally start walking to her new school.

Hinata arrived at around 7:15 and smiled when she saw her best friend, Tenten. Tenten and Hinata had known each other since pre-school and had been in the same classes every year. They were both very focused on their studies, and definitely had an interest in guys. Hinata and Tenten had their eyes on the same two since first grade. They had grown to be friends with them but had never gathered the courage to speak up about their feelings.

Hinata approached Tenten with excitement about Freshman year and waved with a bit too much enthusiasm. Tenten laughed and waved back and signaled for Hinata to hurry up. She ran the rest of the way over and Tenten grabbed her hands and pointed to a tall figure in the distance.

This figure, they would learn to be, was Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata's longtime crush. (bear with me okay) Hinata squinted to get a closer look at who it was. Hinata didn't recognize him as anyone she knew since he was so far away.

"Tenten, who is that," Hinata asked.

"Stupid, it's Sasuke!" Tenten responded.

SASUKE?! Hinata asked herself. Sasuke had definitely grown in height, and in muscle, that was for sure. He turned towards her and Tenten and waved.

"Hime! Tenten-chan!"

"S-Sasuke-Kun!" Hinata stuttered.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Tenten yelled.

Sasuke ran over to meet with them, bringing his best friend Naruto along with him. "How was your summer guys?"

"It was awesome! I went to this cool weapon antique shop and got two new katanas!" Tenten said with a huge grin.

"Cool Tenten, what about you Hime?" Sasuke asked.

"O-oh. Mine was okay." Hinata briefly said.

"Did you do anything fun?" Sasuke questioned.

"No," Hinata stated.

"O-Okay. Um, so anyway, Naruto and I discovered this cool new ramen shop. Do you guys want to come with us after school?" Sasuke suggested.

"Sure Sasuke! Hinata and I would love to join you!" Tenten said.

Hinata gave Tenten a worried look, and Tenten returned the look with a, you'll be fine, face. Sasuke looked at the both of them and awkwardly laughed, "Right, well, I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Bye, Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto returned the smile, and a blush and Sasuke had to pull him away. Tenten turned towards Hinata with a smirk.

"Alright Hinata well FIRST OF ALL, you suck at talking to Sasuke and SECOND, Naruto totally likes you."

"What? No, he doesn't," Hinata stated.

"Yes Hinata, yes he does. Sasuke literally had to pull him away from you," Tenten said.

"Maybe he just wanted to talk more or something," Hinata stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, exactly," Tenten said.

Hinata was about to retort, but the bell rang, saving Tenten from endless torment. Hinata waved goodbye to Tenten, they didn't have the same homeroom and started walking to class. When she got to class she noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were both in her homeroom. She quietly cursed and hoped she wasn't put next to Sasuke.

"Alright class, we only have 24 students in our homeroom this year so it's going to be a very small class. I do have a seating chart so when I point to the desk please come to take your seat. The desks are set up in groups of four so you will be doing activities with your group for the entire year. Okay, table one is Sakura H., Ino Y., Sai N., and Aoba Y. Table two is Gaara S., Rock Lee R., Kiba I., and Yugao U. Table three is Naruto U., Hinata H., Neji H., and Sasuke U. Table four is Choji A., Temari S., Shikamaru N., and and Kankuro S. Table five is Suigetsu H., Karin A., Deidara A., and Fuki F. And lastly table six is Kamatari A., Kikujo D., Owashi U., and Shino A. Please find and take your seats," The teacher said.

Hinata almost fainted at that point. Of course, she had to be put at the same table as Sasuke. Of course. She was going to make a complete fool of herself and she knew it. She slumped and took her seat and the table.

"All right! This is the best table ever! We've got Hinata, Naruto, and Neji!" Sasuke said.

Naruto glanced up at Hinata and Hinata gave him a weak smile, which he returned.

"Yea," Hinata said.

Hinata managed to get through homeroom in one piece. (ha) She had History next and she heard that her teacher was kind of a nutcase. She arrived in her classroom and, yet again, she saw Sasuke and Naruto. She cursed her luck and walked over to join them at their table.

"Hey Hime! Same class again!" Sasuke said.

"Lucky us!" Hinata said with a half-smile.

There wasn't any seating chart, but Hinata had no other friends to sit with, so she ended up just sitting next to Naruto and across from Sasuke. She noticed that Naruto kept looking at her, she wondered why. She decided to ignore it and just get through the rest of this stupid History class.

Saved by the bell, Hinata made her way to the lunch tables for a snack. She spotted Tenten and told her that Naruto and Sasuke were in both of her classes so far and that she sat with them in both classes.

"Hime that's great! It gives you a fantastic opportunity to finally talk to Sasuke like a normal person," Tenten said as she took a bite of her granola bar.

"Tenten, that's the issue. I can't talk to him. Every time I try I just freeze up and don't know what to say!" Hinata said.

"Maybe ask Naruto for advice?" Tenten suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Hinata agreed.

Tenten smiled at Hinata as she took the final bite of her snack. The bell rang a short minute later and they were off to English together. Finally, the first class they had with each other.

They walked into their English classroom and there was Naruto, but no Sasuke. Hinata was half relieved and she went to join Naruto at his table. Naruto seemed extra excited when Hinata sat next to him. Now that Hinata didn't have to worry about making a fool of herself in front of Sasuke, she was extra talkative. Naruto found this surprising but joined in on her conversations.

Next was Science, which she also noticed that she had with Sasuke. Again, she was put at their table, and Hinata did not say a word.

"Hey, Hime, could I talk to you at lunch?" Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear.

Hinata nodded and she continued with the assignment. They finished the period in awkward silence and Hinata waited at the door for Naruto. He finally came up to her and smiled.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto looked really nervous and asked, "Do you like teme?"

Hinata just stared at Naruto and sighed, "Yea, I do."

"Oh," Naruto said. He looked really hurt.

Hinata was confused and asked, "Are you okay Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto just shook his head and walked away. Hinata just stood there in confusion. _What was that about?_ She asked herself.


End file.
